


Cirque Du Sin

by sps



Series: His Claws of God Are Dripping from His Crimes [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Big Gay Mobsters, Child Abuse, Dark Past, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Forced Drug Use, Gun Violence, Hate Crimes, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, Italian Mafia, Love/Hate, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Partner Betrayal, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Sexual Content, Wrongful Imprisonment, black mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a simple boy, an engineering student that works at the local restaurant and typically fades into the background. But when the local restaurant that he works out becomes the victim of a sit down, Rhys is sworn to be quiet and is pulled into a organization that he might not be able to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Convince Yourself of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> \--- I had a story like this but I lost motivation for it, and I didn't want people hoping that there would be more when there wouldn't be, but I am back and ready to make this one of the best stories I have done so far---

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is struggling to find new living accommodations after his rent becomes too much, but his whole life is turned upside down when a man dies during his shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done as much research as possible as I could on the mafia, I am actually so pathetic I have the power structure memorized, and a handful of their laws, I also received most of my info from the internet and a documentary TV show, so please, correct me if i am wrong.

Rhys bit his lower lip, tapping his blue, ball point pen on the glass counter top of the bar. His eyes searching over the paper for new housing accommodations as his old apartment had just become to much for him to afford, and the crap pay he was receiving wasn't helping him in the process of finding a place he would be able to afford. He sighed and slouched over the counter, hanging his head, shaking it slowly. It was hopeless. Living was expensive, Rhys even had days where he found it hard to afford groceries for that week. His mom kept telling him that it was okay if he needed to move in back home. He knew that she was just lonely and wanted someone in the house with her, but Rhys didn't want to be a college student and still living at home. But Rhys figured that if he was continuing on this path he was going to have to go back home to mom.

"What's the matter Rhys?" His friend Maya asked, walking around the bar and leaning against it next to her friend.

"My apartment is to expensive... I won't make rent this month, so I'm trying to find alternate solutions," He mumbled pathetically.

"How's that going?" Maya asked, propping her face up on her elbow.

Rhys shrugged and looked up at her a small frown on his face, "not good..."

Maya sighed and looked at the small boy sadly, "I'm sure something will come along... and worse comes to worse you could always just ask the boss for a raise."

Rhys snorted and shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. Maya always found way's to make Rhys smile, even if it was mentioning their god forsaken boss who paid them barely minimum wage and gave them ten minutes for lunch. He picked up the paper and tossed it into the garbage can that was behind the counter, he would look at the news paper tomorrow, see if anything new came up or not. He looked out over the restaurant, watching the steady flow of people coming in that were here for lunch. It always got busy around this time. The place was just a little hole in the wall, that wasn't horribly expensive like some of the other surrounding restaurants, but the food was good and that was what kept people coming back. He always liked watching all the people that came in and out of here, someday's when he was really bored, he would narrate what was going on in the minds of the people that he saw. He knew it was creepy, but someday's he was unable to help it.

"Well... lunch rush is also starting, maybe I will get some fairly decent tips," Rhys said standing up and stretching.  

Maya nodded, and walked around the counter, going to seat a group of chatting college girls that had just walked in. Rhys sighed and ran a hand through his hair and walked around the counter as a group of men walked into the restaurant walked in. Rhys had to stand on his tip toes to see over all of their heads to count how many people were there. He picked up five menus and turned back to the men. They were tall, and intimidating, one man, smaller then the rest was looking around the restaurant frantically. He seemed frightened and nervous and was constantly wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Rhys looked over the other men quickly and tucked the menus under his arm.

"If you'd all follow me..." Rhys said quietly.

Rhys led the group towards the back room, since its where they sat some of their larger groups that came in every now and then. He stepped aside and allowed all the men to sit down before he placed their menus in front of them, keeping his eyes down as he did so, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by all of their harsh glares. 

"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked quietly looking down at the pad of paper in his hand, furiously scribbling down what all the men ordered and walked out to go and fill their orders.

 

 

 

Jack watched the boy leave, he was a cute little thing. Jack's eyes followed him slowly, making sure he was far behind the corner before turning his attention to the man in front of him. He was cowering in his seat, as if he knew the exact reason why they were here. The man he was looking at had been here with him on a few other occasions, this was the restaurant they brought people who never came back out again. Jack looked at him a long time, trying to figure out what had made him think that it was okay to skim from him.

Handsome Jack, one of the most notorious mobsters known to man. He ran everything from political scandals, to selling drugs. The current situation though, was neither of those things. Jack ran a small gambling bar that provided an extra bit of income for him and his men. The man sitting in front of him, had thought that he would be allowed to skim from profits that were not meant to go to him. The last person who had skimmed from him had ended up in body bag, and that was the last time anyone had ever seen him.

Jack went to speak, but watched as the man opened his mouth to say something as well. Jack raised an eyebrow and allowed the man to speak,

"l-look... I'm sorry..." He stuttered pathetically as if looking for some form of redemption.

Jack shook his head, and sat up in his seat, "look, I get it, times are tough right now," he began slowly. 

The man nodded quickly, his eyes darting between him and the men sitting next to him. 

"But it's no excuse to skim is it?" Jack questioned, his eyes narrowing darkly, "from me of all people." 

One of the men next Jack pressed a pistol against his leg, sliding it into his hand. Jack grasped the handle firmly in his hand, clicking off the safety on the weapon. 

"s-sir I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" The man protested feebly. 

Jack looked at him pathetically, he was indeed one of his best men, but it didn't change the fact that he had stolen money from him. He raised his hand, placing it on the table, the gun aiming straight at his chest. 

"You were truly one of my best men... It's a shame that you had to go a mess up such a promising life style," Jack said doing his best to hide his anger with some twisted form of sympathy. 

 He raised the gun, and pulled the trigger, a small stream of blood dripped down between the mans eyes as he fell backwards onto the white tile floor. The sound of crashing glass met his ears, causing Jack to look over towards the entrance to the backroom. He looked at the boy standing there in the door way, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide in fear and shock. 

 

Rhys stared at the body on the ground, trying to ignore the cold wetness that was soaking into his old sneakers. A man had just... been shot in killed in the restaurant. He heard the sound of a chair scraping on the tile, and looked over at the table, watching as one of the buffer of the men had stood and was walking over to him.

"What all did you see?" The man asked looking down at him. 

Rhys opened his mouth to speak, at a current loss for words. 

"What all did you see?!" he questioned again.

"Axton- Back off the poor kid he's in shock, he just witnessed a man get shot," A man behind him had said.

Axton looked over his shoulder, and stepped back, straightening himself and nodded. The man who had called Axton out stood and walked over to him and Rhys, who's eyes were still fixated on the man bleeding on the floor until the taller man had placed himself in front of his vision.

"You aren't going to tell anyone what you saw here are you?" He asked. 

Rhys glanced up, and looked over at Axton who was going to move the body from off the ground. He swallowed hard, and shook his head slowly, he feared that if he said he was going to say anything, he would end up like that man. 

The man nodded and looked over his shoulder at the men still at the table. The sweet sound of sirens kissed his ears, someone must of heard the gun shot and called the cops... 

"Is there an exit in this room?" The man asked, bringing Rhys's attention back to him.

Rhys looked up at him and licked his suddenly dried lips, and nodded, pointing shakily to the door that led out to the patio, but also to the parking lot.

The tall man nodded and turned to leave, before turning back to Rhys and placing a finger to his lips. Rhys nodded slowly and turned to walk back to the front of the diner to deal with the commotion that was happening there. He looked over at Maya who was talking with the police, she pointed over at Rhys when she saw him come back to the front. The cop nodded and patted her shoulder, and Rhys mentally groaned at the fact that she had directed the officer over to him. He didn't want to have to stand here and lie to the officer about what had all actually happened in a matter of five minutes of him being gone.

"Do you know what happened?" The officer asked.

Rhys was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "no - no sir."

"There was a call about someone hearing a gun shot?" The officer pressed causing Rhys to become nervous. 

"I dropped some glasses... that's all it was," Rhys covered quickly, playing with the corner of his apron,

The officer nodded and looked around, trying to see if there was anything suspicious that would prove otherwise, before thanking Rhys, turning and leaving the restaurant. Rhys sighed and looked over at Maya, who walked over to him.

"was it really just you dropping glasses?" Maya asked raising an eyebrow.

Rhys nodded and walked back around the counter to pick up a rag and a bucket to clean up the mess that had been left in the room.

"Really Rhys?" Maya questioned again, "it sounded like a gun shot."

"Yes, Maya, the men were watching a video and there was a loud sound when i walked in and I got scared and I dropped my glasses," Rhys said walking past Maya and towards the back room again.

 

Rhys walked back into the back room, and looked down at the bloodstain on the floor. That was going to be hell to get out... Rhys sighed and set the bucket down,  dragging a hand over his face. He had watched a man get shot and killed, and didn't say a single thing about it to the cops at all, and then he had lied about it to one of his coworkers that was also one of his closet friends. He walked over to the table, and picked up the fallen chair, and set it off to the side. Doing his best to not step in the blood that was staining the floor. He sighed and shook his head, some of the blood had dried and gotten into the cracks between the tiles. He grabbed the bucket and dropped the rag into it, and got down on his hands and knees, and began scrubbing the blood off of the tile.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that sit downs usually occurred when a boss needed to be taken out, and I dont know how often the boss would actually do the killing.


	2. And Forget About the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing a man get shot, Rhys starts the walk home to try and forget about what he saw, and is hesitant when it comes to keeping it a secret, but Jack has a way to keep Rhys quiet.

Rhys tossed the rag back into the bucket and sat back on his ankles, there was a faint reddish tint to the tile, but for the most part the tile was as clean as it was going to get. He looked over his shoulder at where he had dropped the glasses, the glass had been cleaned up, and the water had dried. He glanced down at his wrist watch and saw that his shift had ended nearly an hour ago. He stood, snatching up the bucket and walking out of the back room, he didn't want to be here any longer, he wanted to forget what he had seen today. The restaurant was vacant, and Maya had already gone home. He dropped the bucket behind the counter, and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door and pulled it on. He was tired, his mind ached from trying to process all of today's events. He rubbed the back of his neck and walked out of the restaurant, he knew that some people were still there, and they would handle locking up. He walked outside, sighing as he breathed in the early spring air. He shoved his hands in his pocket and began the long trek home. He was going to go home, and make himself a cup of tea, and crawl into bed. 

He sighed and did his best to avoid all of the puddles from the melting ice. Winter had finally ended, and it was just beginning to warm up. He was glad that the snow was gone, but he wasn't enjoying the sloppy, slippery mess it was causing. Rhys heard footsteps behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, and saw one of the men from the restaurant was walking behind him, alone this time. It was the same man that had asked him where the exit was, and had told him to not say a thing. Rhys swallowed and debated on whether or not he should stop and tell the man that he had not said a word, or continue to walk. He took a deep breath and stopped walking, giving him a moment to catch up.

"Excuse me?" Rhys asked when he got closer.

The man stopped walking and looked down at Rhys raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Yes.. Hi, I'm Rhys, I was your waiter at the restaurant today..." Rhys said.

"Oh- so that is your name... I'm Jack..." He mused softly.

"I-it's nice to meet you... I- thought that you would like to know that... I did not say anything to the cops..." Rhys said quietly.

"Thank you," Jack said, "Would you like to join me walking?" 

"Oh- I'm on my way home actually..." Rhys said pointing in the direction he was walking in.

"I'm going that way, please, walk with me," He said as he began walking down the damp sidewalk.  

Rhys hesitated for a moment before nodding and walking next to Jack, but still keeping a good distance between the two of them. Rhys didn't know what it was about Jack, But he became nervous around him. Rhys nibbled his lower lip and looked over him slowly, eyes moving up and down his body, taking in all of his features. He wasn't that bad looking, he was quiet attractive. Chocolate brown hair that was pushed neatly back out of his eyes, and blue and green eyes that Rhys found himself wanting to stare into forever. 

"you do know that you will  _never_ be able to speak of what you saw correct?" Jack asked Rhys as they walked. 

Rhys blinked for a moment, trying to pull himself out of the daze he had gotten himself into while staring at the man he was walking with. 

"Never?" Rhys repeated.

Jack nodded. 

"That seems like... a lot to ask out of person you don't know doesn't it?" Rhys asked, starting to slow his pace as he got closer to his apartment complex.

"If you saw what happened to the man today, you'd simply comply to it," Jack said, not slowing his pace much. 

"You say that as if you will kill me..." Rhys said in an almost joking tone.

Jack looked over at the smaller boy and raised an eyebrow, and stopped walking, reaching into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. 

"Well, I certainly do not want to have too," Jack said not looking at Rhys as he pulled a stack of cash out of his pocket and began carelessly counting it. 

Rhys's eyes widened at the amount of cash he had pulled out in such a public place.

"Here, eight hundred dollars for you to not say a word of this to anybody, is that clear?" Jack asked thrusting the money at Rhys.

Rhys couldn't believe his eyes, or his ears, that Jack was going to pay him off to not breathe a word of him seeing a man murdered today. Rhys made no move to accept the cash, causing Jack to reach out and take Rhys's hand in his and placed the money in his hand. Jack's hand was warm on his, and Rhys nearly melted into his touch. Rhys looked down at the money, then up at Jack who was smiling down at him. He let go of Rhys's hand, causing him to slightly frown, and step back. 

"Not a word to anybody, pumpkin, you remember that okay?" Jack said.

Rhys nodded, still at a loss for words.

"I'll see you around,"Jack said, flashing him a smile and left Rhys standing there in with eight hundred dollars in his hand.  

  


Rhys walked into his apartment, tossing the keys onto the small entry way table. He peeled off his jacket, grabbing the money that was sticking out of it and walked into the kitchen. He was still in shock that Jack had decided that he would be able to buy Rhys's silence and opened the cabinet above the sink. He pulled out a small envelope and stuffed the cash inside, he was slowly building up a savings, in the hopes that he would either have the money to buy a new place to live, or he would be able to afford the rent now of his current residence. Rhys tucked the envelope back into the cabinet and closed the door. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice and set it on the counter. He grabbed a cup and filled it with some juice with a sigh. Rhys had to wonder if this meant he was going to be seeing more of Jack and the men from the restaurant more often... or if this was the last time Rhys would ever see Jack, he had just meant the man... but he couldn't help but be a little dissapointed by the fact that he may never see Jack again. Rhys picked up his juice and quickly downed it, setting the cup in the sink with a sigh and running a hand through his hair. He was exhausted, and ready to go to sleep.

Rhys made the small trek up to his bedroom, peeling out of his work clothes as he walked. He pushed open the door to his small bedroom, and picked up his pajama pants from the floor, pulling them over his slender, long legs and climbed into bed. He wanted to forget today's events, but he didn't... want to forget Jack. Rhys pulled the blankets over his body, and curled up, closing his eyes, thoughts of the day still plaguing him as he drifted off.  


	3. Just Don't Believe Everything They Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handsome Jack is a force to be reckoned with, on all aspects of the word, he is ruthless, and blood thirsty... and a father.
> 
> Jack picks up his daughter for his Ex's house, and takes her out for breakfast, he never thought that Angel would take so kindly to the waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a Jack chapter. and my summaries are just amazing (thats supposed be a joke. FYI)
> 
> (a week after the sitdown)   
> And I would like to point out for people who do not know, Costa Nostra means "this thing of ours"

Jack was parked in the drive way of his Ex-wife's house, hunched over the steering wheel, fingers tapping slowly in annoyance on the leather of the steering wheel. Lillian was late again on getting Angel ready. Jack was always very diligent on making sure Angel was ready on time for  _her._ Even if he wasn't the one getting her ready. Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat, slouching slightly, not minding the fact that it was not a position a man of such high power should be sitting in. Jack looked out the window, his head was spinning from the high he was slowly coming down from.

"Do you want me to get her?" Axton asked from the passenger seat. 

Jack looked over at his companion lazily and straightened himself, shaking his head slowly.

"I am sick of her thinking she can be late like this all day. I'm gonna go and have a talk with her," Jack said, getting out of the car. 

Jack opened the door, and so did Axton, who did a slow circle, looking around the surroundings as if checking for any immediate threat. He did this every time they went anywhere together. No matter how many times they had been there and never had any form of issue before. But, Jack appreciated it, none of his other men where was diligent as Axton was. Many of them would just stay behind if they were not needed. But not Axton, he was always there checking on everything, making sure Jack was in no danger. As the boss of one of the biggest mob's, Jack was in constant danger, from the police, from other rival mobs, Jack and the other men under his control, that were apart of his family were never safe. Stepping outside was a risk many of Jack's men were put at every day from some of the crimes that they had committed in the name of Cosa Nostra. 

He walked up the driveway, stuffing his hands into his pocket, even if he wasn't going to handle official business he always walked as if he was entitled, untouchable. And the truth was, he was untouchable and entitled. People avoided running into him on the street, and watched him as if they were seeing royalty. Jack wasn't ashamed to admit that he loved the attention. He loved the way the public viewed him... as a god to say the least. People that said anything different, be it to his face or behind his back, he always found out, and those people weren't saying anything much longer. Jack walked up the porch steps, and knocked on the door, leaning against the porch railing, he knew the door was probably unlocked, but he didn't make any move to find out. Jack sighed shifting his weight form foot to foot. He was becoming more and more impatient. 

The door opened and Angel appeared in the door way, lowering herself from her tip toes from trying to open the door, she looked up, her face lighting up when she saw Jack standing there. The last couple of times Jack had to send other men to go and pick up his daughter because he was in the middle of business, and it didn't matter what was happening in Jack's life, or any other members life, the mob came first, family came second. 

Angel pushed open the screen door and ran out to Jack smiling. Jack bent down and picked her up into a hug. Angel smiled and pressed her face into his shoulder, wrapping her small arms around his neck. 

"Hey kiddo..." Jack said smiling, standing as Angel stepped back.

"Hi! You picked me up today!" Angel said grinning, and bouncing excitedly. 

"That's right," Jack said with a small smile, "now go run over to Axton okay? I gotta talk to the devil."

Angel frowned slightly and nodded, running down the steps, her pigtails bouncing as she ran over to Axton. Jack sighed and shook his head, turning his attention back to the door. Where his ex-wife's figure was filling the frame. Her face stern. There were days where Jack missed her. There were days he missed the way her body fit up against his when they were together on the couch. Jack still remembered the first day he had met her. 

He was still fairly young, at the baptism of his younger brother Timothy, she had been introduced to him by his father, and Jack could've sworn he fell in love automatically. She had fair, ivory skin, and long black hair that Jack loved more then anything in the world.

"See you brought one of your goons with you," She said bitterly, pulling Jack out of his thoughts of the past, and reminding him why he had stopped loving her.

"She was late coming out again," Jack said ignoring the comment. 

Lillian rolled her eyes, "And?"

"And?! Lillian! She is always ready when you come to get here! You aren't sitting in the drive way for nearly fifteen minutes waiting for her!" Jack snapped. 

"Shes a kid!" 

"And you are an adult Lillian! It is  _your_ job to make sure she is ready!" Jack shouted slamming his hand against the railing.

Lillian rolled her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She was getting defensive, and Jack wasn't in the mood to deal with her. Jack took a steadying breath, he didn't want to be wasting his time with his daughter arguing with his bitch of a wife.  _  
_

"Goodbye Lillian," Jack said turning on a heel and walking back over to the car. 

Jack was always annoyed when Lillian thought that she could do these things to Jack. Jack had furnished her with nothing but the best. Jewelry,clothing, everything that she had ever wanted in life and more. Yet, Jack had come home one day to find Lillian in bed with another man, and that was the end of their relationship and the end of that man's life. That had to be one of the first times Jack had killed someone on his own terms. 

Jack got back into the car, slamming the door closed. Axton got into the car and looked over at Jack, raising an eyebrow, Jack looked over at Axton and shook his head, before looking over at the little girl in the back seat. 

"Did you eat breakfast?" Jack asked her.

"No," Angel said shaking her head.

Jack sighed and nodded, of course Lillian had forgotten to feed her. 

"Would you like to go get breakfast?" Jack asked her, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway. 

Angel nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward looking at Axton, 

"Hey Axxx...You wanna go get breakfast with us?" Angel asked. 

Axton looked over at Jack and raised an eyebrow, as if asking Jack if it was okay to accompany them on their little outing. Jack glanced over at him and nodded. Axton turned around in his seat and looked at Angel, who was looking at him expectantly.

"yeah, I'll join you," Axton said smiling. 

 

 

 

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant from about a week ago, and sighed. He got out of the car, slipping the keys into his pocket. Axton walked around, opening up Angel's door and helping her out of the car. Angel looked up at Axton and smiled, Jack took her hand in his and walked into the restaurant, Axton trailing behind him like a dog. Jack loved this little restaurant, sure it was nothing special, but he had been brought here since he was a little kid, and it was one of the reasons he picked the place to do a lot of the business he was apart of, even when it came to whacking people. Yet, the place had a bit of a dark history that Jack never enjoyed remembering but the memories always plagued him when he came. Despite all the good memories he had of this place, there was one bad one that would forever seared into his brain... The day his father died.

Jack was no more then ten years old, his brother Timothy was eight. His father had brought him and his brother to the diner before he was going to take them too school, just like he did everyday. But today there was something different, and Jack could tell that there was something off with his father. He was quiet, more then usual, and he was nervous, always throwing cautious glances over his shoulder as if trying to see if someone was following them. His father and the two young boys had never even made it into the restaurant, barely out of the car when a loud shot had kissed his ears, and his father and stumbled and collapsed on the wet pavement. Back then, Jack didn't understand why his father had died, all he knew was he was angry over it. But once Jack was older, a couple men had sat him down and told him why he had been shot and killed, and Jack was no longer angry, he was only bitter.

Jack shook his head, and pushed open the door, letting Angel walk in, before Axton grabbed the door, holding open for Jack and then following in behind the two of them. Despite the memory, it hadn't dulled his love for this place, someday's Jack felt as if it only made him love the place even more. Jack sighed and looked around, it was oddly empty for a Sunday morning. He shrugged and looked around for a waiter, not only was the restaurant nearly scarce of patrons, it seemed scarce of workers today as well. Jack scanned over the dwelling again, tapping his fingers lazily against his thigh. He watched as a waiter came out of the kitchen, a tray full of food above their head.

"I will be with you in one moment!"The waiter had called over his shoulder, not sparing Jack a second glance.

Jack raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways, watching as the boy set the tray down and began setting the food down in front of two excited little children. The boy... looked oddly familiar, and he was struggling to place a name with the face, and he'd be damned before he ever forgot a face. He tipped his head curiously to the side as the boy walked over. He watched as he pushed his auburn locks out of his eyes, and looked up, his blue and brown eyes going wide as he looked at Jack, and Jack immediately remembered who the poor kid was, he was the kid who had walked in on him last week, when he shot a man in the back room. Jack couldn't help but smile, a twisted wicked little smile.

"Three. Please," Jack said smoothly, his twisted grin never leaving his lips.


	4. You Know You're Running In Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys thought he would never see Jack again after his encounter with him, but when Jack's little girl warms up to him immediately, Rhys is pulled even farther into this messed up life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack had an encounter with members of Rhys's' family long ago.

Rhys swallowed hard and licked his suddenly dry lips, picking up three menus from the cubby of the podium. He took a deep breath and looked up, ignoring the grin that Jack was giving him.

"If you three would follow me," Rhys said softly, leading the trio to a corner booth, standing to the side as the three took their seats.

Rhys could feel Jack's gaze on him still as he pulled out his pen and pad of paper, he felt a small tug on the corner of his apron. Rhys looked up, and looked down at the small girl sitting next to him, Rhys smiled softly,

"Yes?"Rhys asked kneeling down so he could look at her eye to eye.

"You... Wouldn't happen to have any crayons do you?" she asked smiling.

Rhys smiled kindly and nodded, "Yes I do, can I bring them to you when I bring your drinks?"

The small girl nodded happily and requested an orange juice, Axton and Jack both ordering coffee. Rhys nodded and smiled, scribbling it down. He was embarrassed that he often had to write down people's drink orders, but he did it just so he wouldn't forget what it was. Rhys walked around the glass counter and grabbed two coffee cups, pouring them each a fresh cup. Rhys nibbled his lower lip, gathering the little girl's orange juice and the crayons that she had asked for, he slipped them into the front pocket his apron and walked around the counter. Part of him didn't know whether or not he should be worried, or happy that Jack was here. He was a mix of both. Rhys had made sure that he didn't accidentally say anything to anyone about what he had saw happen.

He sighed and set down the glasses, setting the drinks in front of them, and placed the crayons in front of the small girl. Rhys pulled out his pad of paper again, and opened his mouth to speak, closing it when he saw that Jack was on the phone, his face twisted into a look of anger. Rhys saw Axton furrow his eyebrows together in confusion, and before Rhys couldn't even process everything, the two of the men were standing and leaving the table.

"Daddy?"The small girl asked watching as her father stormed towards the door,

"I'll be back kiddo don't worry, just stay here!" and with that he and Axton were gone.

Rhys watched as the little girl turned around in her seat slowly and stared sadly at the table, Rhys frowned and sat down across from her. She looked up at him, and smiled, he smiled slightly at her. 

"Daddy is gonna come back right...?" she asked him quietly.

Rhys was almost shocked that such a young girl would ask such a thing. He blinked slowly, and thought for a moment, taking his time in choosing his words. Frankly he didn't know, but he didn't want to get the small girl's hope up that Jack would indeed be okay. Rhys didn't even know Jack that well, he had only one encounter with Jack prior to this, and it wasn't the best of meetings. Rhys sighed and nodded.

"I'm sure..." Rhys said softly. 

The little girl seemed to light up at this, and opened up the pack of crayons, "My name is Angel..." 

Rhys smiled and tipped his head to the side, "It's nice to meet you Angel... My name is Rhys." 

Angel smiled, and moved over in her seat, patting the empty space next to her. He smiled again, and stood, sitting down next to her, watching as she began to draw. Part of him couldn't believe that Jack had just left Angel here without even saying goodbye, or any thing of the sort. He had just told her he'd be back and that was it. Rhys sighed and shook his head slowly to himself, sitting back in the booth. He watched Angel draw, her chatting aimlessly about whatever came to mind, occasionally commenting about the drawing she was working on, Rhys sat there listening, glancing at the clock every so often as well as the door. 

 

It had rounded to about six o'clock, and Jack was still not back, but Angel was as chatty as she could be, as if this was totally normal for her father to get up and leave like this. Rhys sighed and bit his lip, it was starting to get crowded, as the dinner rush was finally starting. He was going to be needed, but he didn't want to leave Angel all alone. He glanced down at Angel, who was still talking, and he pulled out his phone, and pressed the number two, sliding out of the booth for a second. He pressed the phone to his ear. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his leg as it rang.

"hello?"

"Mom... I need you to come down to the restaurant," Rhys breathed out.

"Rhys! Is everything okay?!" His mom asked.

Rhys smiled and shook his head, looking over at Angel who was looking up at him expectantly, "Yeah, mom, I got this little girl here and I don't want to leave her here alone during the dinner rush, I was wondering if you would come sit with her."

"Of course... I'll be right down, can you sit with here for fifteen minutes?" His mom asked

"Yeah, I'll see you soon mom, I love you.

"Love you too Rhys.

Rhys hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked back over to Angel, sitting down next to her again. He looked over her shoulder at the paper sitting in front of her. She had drawn a beautiful landscape with a blue sky and a small purple river cutting through the foreground. He smiled softly.

"You are quiet the artist! Now, I am going to have to go back to work soon, so I called someone to come and keep you company okay?" Rhys said.

Angel nodded and smiled at the praise she had received for her art. It didn't seem like much could put a damper on her spirit, she was satisfied sitting in a small restaurant coloring on the scrap pieces of paper that Rhys brought her every now and then, accompanied by a drink of her choice. Rhys smiled and turned in his seat, to keep an eye on the door, watching the people who walked get taken to a table. 

Rhys sighed as his mom walked in, her curly hair pulled back. He stood up, and walked over to her.

"Hey mom..." Rhys said smiling.

His mom looked over at him and smiled, pulling her youngest son into a close hug. He smiled and hugged her back, having to stop down slightly to properly hug the shorter woman. 

"so where is this little girl that needs a friend?" 

Rhys took her hand and led her over to the corner booth, 

"Angel?" Rhys asked.

"Yes?" Angel responded looking up at him, setting her crayons down.

"This is my mom, she will be staying with you while I finish up work," Rhys said smiling.

His mom stepped forward and smiled, "My name is Delilah."

Angel's face lit up again and she smiled, "I'm Angel," 

Delilah smiled and sat down across from her. 

"Can I get either of you two anything for dinner?" Rhys asked, re tying his apron. 

"Can I have chicken nuggets?" Angel asked looking up at him. 

Rhys nodded and smiled, "mom?"

"I'm good love, I ate before I came, You called in the middle of dinner." She said with a smile.

Rhys nodded and smiled, walking to the kitchen to put the order in. 

 

Rhys sighed, looking over at Angel and his mom, the dinner rush had finally died down, and it was already nine o'clock and Jack was still gone. His shift was going to end soon. He walked over to his mom and sighed,

"you don't have to stay here, my shift is almost over," Rhys said sitting down next to her.

"Oh no, I am giving my piece of my mind to the man that left this poor little girl here!" She said. 

Rhys smiled and nodded and looked over at Angel who looked tired and worn out. Rhys sighed, looking at the door again, watching the last people leave the restaurant, leaving just the three of them sitting in the corner booth, waiting for Angel's father to come back. 

"Does he often do this?" His mom asked leaning forward.

Angel looked up at her tiredly and nodded slowly. Rhys smiled slightly, looking up as the bell rang as the door opened. Rhys sighed out in partial relief that Jack was back and stood up. 

"Is that him?" His mom asked standing as well. 

Rhys nodded, and opened his mouth to speak as she walked over to him and stood in front of him. 

 

Jack looked down at the small lady in front of him, and raised an eyebrow, there was no way she had to be any more taller then five feet. 

"Are you that little girls father?" She asked him. 

Jack nodded and looked down at her expectantly.

"What makes you think it is okay to just leave her here all day?!" 

"Who are you?" Jack asked, becoming a little irritated at the fact that this woman had just walked up to him and started shouting at him. 

"My name is Delilah, and my son called me here to watch after your little girl while he worked because he couldn't watch her any more." 

_Delilah._

The name seemed so familiar to Jack, yet he could not place the name to the woman standing in front of him. She was a short, thin woman, with soft facial features. Her skin had some color to it, and her hair was a curly brown. Jack racked his brain, staring down at the small woman who continued to scold him about leaving his daughter with her son.

"I have worked here for years, and I have seen plenty of children who had to sit here and watch their dad's leave for hours, and that little girl deserves better then that!" She scolded waving her finger at him.

Jack furrowed his brows together and then it dawned at him, her voice finally clicking with a memory that he had buried deep within in his mind. 

"Delilah, do you know who you're shouting at?" Jack asked crossing his arms over his chest, a small smile on his lips, curious to see if the old woman would remember him. 

"You look awfully familiar but the boy I'm thinkin' of wouldn't leave his little girl sitting in a booth," She said with a small roll of her eyes.

Jack sighed and looked over at Angel who was looking over at him tiredly, a piece of paper clutched in her small little hands, and then back down at Delilah who seemed more than infuriated with the mobster. 

"It's me, It's me Jack," he said. 


	5. And Chasing A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Delilah have a serious heart to heart, and Delilah is back in the family business of taking care of the kids.

Jack watched as Delilah's brow furrowed in confusion, then he watched as it finally dawned on her. Her features darkened, and her lip was pulled into a tight angry line. She raised her hand, and smacked him hard across the face, her ring causing a disgusting red scratch to appear on his cheek. Jack grunted in pain, and Axton moved forward to push Delilah away. Jack rubbed his cheek and raised a hand to stop Axton from moving any farther forward. 

"You, of all people Jack! Should know better then to leave you're little girl here!! You are no better then you're father with that stuff!" Delilah snapped. 

"You can't speak to a boss with such disrespect," Axton said from behind Jack. 

Delilah raised an eyebrow at Axton, "I am a  _very_ close member of the family." 

Jack looked down at the small woman, she had taken care of Jack and Timothy for years, after his mother had died she had sat with him at the bar and listened to him cry and complain about how unfair life was and that he wanted his mother back. She had given him as many milkshakes as he and Timothy had asked for. She did her best to help him with his homework despite the fact she had nothing more then a high school education. Delilah had done so much for them. That one day, His father had made Delilah a part of their family officially, he always made sure that she and his family was taken care. Delilah had done so much for the two of them, and Jack had repaid her back by disappearing one day. He furrowed his brows together in disappointment with himself.

"Where have you been Jack?" Delilah asked, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack sighed and looked over at Angel who was talking Rhys's ear off despite the late hour. He took Delilah's arm and led her over to the bar, and sat down. Delilah sat down next to him with a small sigh, looking over at him expectantly.

"Some... stuff happened Delilah, and some of the men thought it would be smart to take us out of town for a while," Jack said somberly.

"what happened?" Delilah asked softly

"We came here before school like we did everyday, and we barely even made it here into the restaurant before a couple men came up and shot dad."

Delilah frowned, placing her hand over Jack's, trying to comfort the larger man. Jack didn't know why he hadn't looked for Delilah once he had come back to town to take over for his father. The mafia had been in disarray and the previous boss hadn't been doing his job properly. Jack sighed and looked down at Delilah, who was looking up at him somberly.

"I'm sorry I didn't seek you out sooner," Jack finally admitted.

She smiled softly and patted his hand, "You got busy with life, I did too, I had Rhys and his dad left us."

Jack frowned, he had known that Delilah was pregnant, but it hadn't clicked with him that Delilah was Rhys's mom.

"Why did he leave?" Jack asked.

Delilah hesitated for a moment, before waving an airy hand, dismissing his comment. Jack opened his mouth to speak, to ask a question, wondering why a man would leave a kind woman like her. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him at Axton. Who was standing behind him with his phone pressed against his ear. Jack sighed and nodded, and stood, smiling down at Delilah and walked over to Angel. He kneeled down by the booth.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yes daddy?" Angel asked turning around to face her father.

Jack sighed softly, he always hated having to leave her, "I gotta go again and take care of some business... I'm gonna take you back to your mother..."

Angel's face fell, and she nodded slowly.

"Aweh, Jack, no, why don't I take her."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Delilah who was standing behind him with a smile that he was so familiar with. He had always been grateful to Delilah. He always found himself thinking of her, wondering how she was doing with out him or his father there to help her get through life. He can only imagine how hard it was for her to raise a kid and work at the diner for minimal wage without anyone there.

 

 

Rhys looked over at his mom, he wondered why his mom had never mentioned anything about him. He sighed and looked down at Angel who had gone quiet, seeming to have become upset at the fact that she wouldn't be spending the night with her dad. Rhys wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rhys asked, "She's my mom and shes a very sweet person."

Angel looked up at him and nodded, smiling tiredly up at him. Rhys smiled and gathered the small, tired child up in his arms and slid out of the booth. He looked over at Jack, who watched as the girl buried her face into his shoulder, stifiling a small yawn. Jack's eyes flicked back up to Rhys's, and they looked at each other for a long while.

"Oh, Rhys are you coming too?" His mom asked.

Rhys looked over at her and nodded, breaking the strange eye contact he had just shared the the mobster.

"Angel wants me to come, is that okay?" Rhys asked even though he knew he didn't have too.

His mom nodded and smiled, "of course it's okay! I've missed you at home." 

Rhys smiled, and walked out of the restaurant, Angel still snuggled into him.


	6. The Storm Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is slowly getting pulled down farther and farther into this dark tunnel that is the mob, and he is getting in deeper when Jack offers him a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my last few chapters have been really shoddy, I'm aiming to get back on my feet here.

Rhys got Angel situated in the car, doing his best to not hit her head as he put her in. He watched as Jack and Axton left, speeding down the street. Rhys couldn't help but wonder what was going on that caused him to leave his daughter with two people he barely knew... well, one person he barely knew. Rhys got into the car, settling down in the familiar, comfortable seats of his moms old car, that she had since Rhys had started high school. She desperately needed a new one, and they both knew it. He looked over at his mom who was settling into her seat, fishing the car keys out of her pocket, Rhys had told her several times that he was willing to help her buy a new car, instead of worrying if his mom was going to break down on the high way and that would be it, but she had always insisted that there was nothing wrong with her car now, and that if she did break down in the middle of the highway, that someone would pull over and help her. Rhys sighed and rubbed his hands over his arm, trying to warm himself up. Rhys reached over to the heat dial, and turned it, the heat slowly rattled to life, eventually accompained by a smell of rotting meat. He groaned and reached over, hitting off.

"Mom, You need a new car,"Rhys said, feeling like a broken record.

"I know," Delilah said, not taking her eyes off the road.

Rhys sighed and tipped his head back, looking up at roof of the car, relishing in the silence that had settled between the two of them for the moment.

"you seem a tad troubled," Delilah said breaking the silence between the two of them.

Rhys looked over at her, he didn't want to say that he was troubled with the fact that he had already had two encounters with the mob in one month. He looked out the window and sighed.

"I didn't know you knew him mom," Rhys said softly at after a couple minutes.

Delilah looked over at her son and sighed, pulling out into the street, "At the time it wasn't important."

Rhys raised an eyebrow, confused on how something like that couldn't of been  _important_. He personally thought that at some point, that would've been a very important thing to know. But he just shook his head, not awake enough to fully process all of the details on why and  _how_ his mother had managed such a thing. He laid his head back on the head rest and sighed. He didn't know why it bugged him that his mother had never shared such information with him, maybe it was because despite the fact that his mom had been independent for so long, he was still worried about her, and the fact that she had gotten to so close to something as  _dangerous_ as Jack and his men, worried him more then he thought it should.

"I'm getting evicted mom, I can't make rent," Rhys said softly.

"What? Oh Rhys!" She said, nearly taking a wrong turn. 

He sighed again shaking his head, he hated to admit it, but, he had too, because he was gong to lose his house, and he had no where to go. He looked over at his mother, who was watching out the window somberly. As if she was trying to think of a way to help her son.

"You can... live with me," She said.

Rhys looked over at his mom and smiled thankfully,"Thanks mom."

His mom nodded and smiled. He looked out the window again, he had forgotten how long it had been since he had been to this part of time. He had been meaning to come out and visit her for the longest time, but life had gotten a head of him a lot faster then he would've had liked. He was twenty three, and he had only had three boyfriends, all of which who had left him since Rhys wouldn't put out like they had wanted him too. He was majoring in engineering and he was struggling to work a job. He sighed quietly, and looked in the rear view mirror at Angel, who was staring out the window as well. He turned around in his seat, looking back at her. She seemed worn out and tired. Rhys had to wonder if this a thing that happened often. Rhys didn't understand why Jack would leave her so often. If Rhys was her parent,he would be spending every possible moment with her. She was so sweet, and she was just full of ideas. He had such a wonderful time with her today, and he had only known the girl a small while, yet she talked to Rhys as if she had known the young man forever. Angel sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Rhys frowned and sighed softly,

"You okay there kiddo?" Rhys asked quietly.

Angel didn't even look up at him, but nodded somberly. Rhys sighed again, He could only imagine how she was feeling. Rhys understood, his father was in and out of his life till he was eight, and when he was present in his life, he was a drunk, screaming, abusive man. He nodded slowly, turning back in his seat as his mom pulled into her rocky, uneven drive way. Rhys got out of the car, and opened Angel's door for her, taking her hand as she got out. Angel looked up at him, and smiled gently, holding onto his hand tightly. Rhys could tell that she was tired, and upset. He just wanted to get her inside and comfortable.

"What do you say we get you upstairs and in bed?" Rhys asked standing on the cracking porch step as his mom unlocked the door.

"Will you read me a bed time story?" She asked, pulling on his prosthetic hand as she walked on.

Rhys chuckled and nodded, kicking off his shoes as he walked inside. His mom always told him that he could keep his shoes on, but he never did. He didn't wear shoes in his own house, he wasn't about to do it in anyone else's. His mom and his friends often teased him about that fact, they didn't seem to understand why Rhys was so diligent about keeping his shoes off in other peoples houses, especially his own since it was already such a dump. But Rhys saw no reason as to why he should contribute to the poor condition of his home.

"Mom, I'm going to take Angel to my old room and get her settled in okay?" He asked as Delilah walked past him. 

Delilah nodded and walked into the kitchen. Rhys bent down and scooped up the small girl in her arms, and walked up the stairs, the familiar creaking of the wood seemed to ease the stress that was slowly mounting on his shoulders. Angel rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, her thin arms were wrapped around his neck. Rhys didn't think Angel was going to be awake long enough for her to even receive a bed time story. He turned the corner, sighing as he saw all of the pictures from when he was a child were still hanging up in the dim hallway. Photo's of Rhys when he was in tee ball, and when he had won first place at the school science fair with his pet hamsters. His mom had always been extremely diligent about documenting his child hood, and teen years. She took pictures of everything Rhys did almost, Rhys didn't mind all that much, but sometime's some of the kids he went to school with teased him about being a mama's boy. But he only had his mom, and his mom only had him. So he had never asked his mom to stop taking pictures of him. He looked around the hall way as he walked, it didn't seem to be any different than the last time he was here. The walls were still a gross beige shade, and the carpet was coming up in the far right corner. Rhys always had to wonder why his mom had never fixed that, or changed the color of the paint. 

Rhys pushed open the door to the room at the end of the hall way, and sighed, the room looked like it had exactly when he left. Still the pale blue walls, with a white and grey striped bed set. There was still the photos from when he went to prom on his dresser. He looked so stupid, braces and a little acne, he wasn't horrible, but he still classified as a nerd and was on the receiving end of a lot of ridicule. Rhys had been top in many of his classes, and he never went out on the weekends, he stayed huddled up indoors with his nose buried in a book and some stupid Hallmark channel movie on TV to drown out some of the noise.

Rhys walked over to the bed, and pulled down some of the covers, he unwrapped Angel's arms from his neck, and set her down. She rolled over in bed and curled up in the farthest corner of the queen sized bed. Rhys smiled and pulled the blankets back up over her small figure. He leaned over, brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissed her cheek softly. Angel smiled in her sleep, curling around the pillows, pulling one tightly against her chest. Rhys stepped back, and turned to walk out of the room.

Rhys left the room, closing the door with a soft click. He sighed softly and walked down the stairs, leaning against the wall as he did so. He walked into the kitchen, where his mom was bustling around, despite the late hour, making a cup of tea. He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He watched his mom move around the kitchen gracefully. He smiled, sitting here at the kitchen table watching his mom move around the kitchen. He would always sit in the back corner, and watch her make them breakfast before she would send him off to the bus with his lunch. Rhys smiled softly at the memories, looking up as his mom sat down in her usual spot across from her son.

"It's nice to have you back home..." Delilah said smiling.

"It's nice to be back home... It's nice to see nothing changed," Rhys said with a small smile.

The kitchen, just like the rest of the house, had not changed at all, except for a new set of blinds that had replaced the faded lace ones that she had refused to get rid of for years. The linoleum tile was dirtied, and faded, coming up in some of the corners, the green paint was peeling up towards the ceiling that was brown from years of water damage. He needed to get his mom out of here, it wasn't healthy for her to be here, but he knew that was a battle he would lose. He had tried to talk her into moving years ago, and she had refused to do such a thing.

"What have you been up to lately?" Rhys asked, shifting in his seat.

"Oh nothing, I've taken up sewing again, I work at the pharmacy every now and again when they need someone to fill in," Delilah said sipping at her tea.

Rhys smiled at that little fact, that his mom wasn't constantly cooped up in her house, that wasn't what he wanted for her. He wanted her to get out and enjoy life not be cooped up inside just because she was getting older.

"What have you been up too?" Delilah asked setting her tea to the side.

Rhys shrugged and rested his cheek on his hand, "There hasn't been much going on, I've been working and studying a lot..."

"How is school going for you baby?" She asked, finishing her tea.

"Pretty good... I'm at the top of my class again," Rhys said with a small smile, trying to stifle a yawn.

"That's my boy!" Delilah said smiling, patting his shoulder,"It's late, and we have had a very long day, I think it's a great time to go to bed don't you?"

Rhys nodded and stood, stretching, feeling his back pop, "I love you ma, I'll see you tomorrow okay?'

Delilah nodded and smiled, kissing her son's cheek and heading to the room off the kitchen that Rhys had helped turn into her bedroom to keep her off the stairs. Rhys smiled softly, and turned off the kitchen light. He walked into the living room, pulling some of the pillow's off of the the other couch, adding them to the longer one that was by the window. Rhys gathered up the blankets and settled down on to the couch, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Rhys sighed, throwing his arm over his eyes. He didn't feel like getting off of the couch, despite the fact that some of the exposed springs were digging into his back and causing a sharp pain to radiate through his body. He groaned and dropped his arm off the side of the couch, and sat up slowly. He rubbed his neck and stood, walking into the kitchen were he was hearing a lot of clattering and giggling, He shuffled into the kitchen, nearly tripping over the loose tiling. He rubbed his eyes, and looked over at Angel who was sitting next to Delilah laughing and smiling, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. Rhys didn't know what had her so excited.

"morning guys..." Rhys mumbled sitting down at the table as his mom stood to make him a plate of food.

"Rhys! Rhys guess what!" Angel said excitedly.

"Yes kiddo?" Rhys asked looking over at her, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Delilah said that she'd take us to the zoo today!! Since we don't know when daddy is gonna be back,"

Rhys smiled, "Why don't we go after breakfast? We can pack a lunch and make a whole day trip out of it! We can even go to the aquarium!"

"Oh Delilah can we??" Angel asked her bouncing in her seat again.

Rhys couldn't help but smile at how excited she was today, she seemed to be in a much better mood today and it was nice. Rhys smiled, eating his breakfast slowly. There was knock at the door and Delilah got up to go and get it, but Rhys stood, letting his mother sit down and walked over to the door. He peeked out the window, and saw Jack standing there, he seemed tired. Rhys sighed, not sure if he was relieved or agitated with the fact that he was back or not. Rhys opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey Jack..." Rhys said softly, closing the door behind him.

"How was she?" Jack asked, not even bothering to say hello.

Rhys shrugged, and sighed, "She seemed pretty upset last night, but now she's all happy because Ma is going to take us all to the zoo."

"Who is it Rhys?" Delilah called from the kitchen.

"Its Jack!" Rhys called back.

Rhys heard the scrape of the chair, and saw Angel come running out of the kitchen, jumping into Rhys's arms.

"Daddy!!"

Jack laughed scooping her up in his arms with a big smile, "Hey kid!!"

"Guess what!!" Angel said excitedly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Delilah said that she was going to take us to the zoo!!"

"Oh I heard!!" Jack said with a big, dazzling smile.

"Would you like to come with us Jack?" Delilah asked walking into the living room, toweling off a dish.

Jack hesitated for a moment, before looking down at Angel, and saw her begging eyes, before nodding, "I'd love too."

"Wonderful!! I'll finish off the dishes and then we can go!" Delilah said walking back into the kitchen.


	7. Everyone's Caught On To Everything You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and the family all go out to the zoo to enjoy a... beautiful day.

The sun was high in the sky, it had to be around noon, and it was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and there was a soft breeze rustling the leaves that were still on the trees. For a fall day, it felt like summer out. Rhys got out of the car, and walked over to the back door, opening the door for Angel, who climbed out and smiled up at Rhys cheekily. On the car ride over here, Angel had confided in Rhys that she actually loved the zoo and tried to come here as often as she was able. But she was never able to see all the animals she wanted to see. So, Rhys had promised that he would make sure she got to see every animal that she wanted too.

"Can we see the seals first?" Angel asked Rhys looking up at him and taking his hand.

"Of course we can, I doubt anyone would mind that at all!" Rhys said squeezing her small hand in his gently.

Angel smiled happily and smiled up at Jack who walked over to her from the other side of the car. Jack smiled down at his daughter, before looking over at Rhys and flashing him a dazzling smile that he swore was going to make him go weak in the knees. Rhys smiled back slightly, before looking down at Angel who was looking between the two men, before she grabbed Jack's hand, and pulled the larger man closer to Rhys. Angel tugged their hands together and settled Rhys' hand into the palm of Jack's. Rhys blushed hard and looked up at Jack, moving to pull his hand away. Jack smiled and shook his head, entwining his fingers with Rhys'. Rhys looked down at their hands, then back up at Jack. He hated to say that he was enjoying this,even though he was. He had been dying to hold Jack's hand since the day they had met, and since then he had been trying to shove those feelings down because he didn't know what he was getting involved with and he didn't need that. He didn't need to get involved in another messed up relationship with another messed up man.

Jack pulled on his hand, pulling Rhys out of his thoughts. Rhys felt his cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red that he didn't think would be possible and walked with Jack, catching up with Angel and Delilah who had taken the liberty to head towards the front gates. Rhys couldn't help but look down at their entwined hands again. The sight and the warmth of Jack's hand made the small boy go weak in the knees, and he was okay with that. Rhys squeezed his hand slightly, feeling Jack's hand squeeze back. Rhys sighed out softly at the feeling of his strong fingers wrapping around his hand. He could get used to this, holding hands with a big handsome man and going to the zoo.

 

 

 

Rhys followed Angel around, listening to her talk and talk about all of the animals that they had seen that day, she was already satisfied with her trip to the zoo since she had already gotten to see the seals. Which she had gotten to feed fish too. Rhys looked down at her and she began rattling off facts about the lions that were walking around their habitats. He smiled down at her, looking over his shoulder at Jack who was talking to Delilah. It had been a beautiful day, it had started raining, but it had let up around two.

"Rhys, can I ask you something?" Angel asked, tugging on the young man's hand.

Rhys looked down at her, "What is it kiddo?"

"Do you like daddy?" She asked.

Rhys looked down at her shocked, heat rushing quickly to his cheeks. He didn't really know what to say. He looked down at Angel and over at Jack. He sighed, biting his lower lip as he looked at Jack thoughtfully, he didn't know him that well, but the short time that he had known him, had been amazing. Rhys enjoyed his company, and he found himself thinking of him whenever he wasn't even around.

"You're daddy seems like a very nice guy, and he's very good looking,"Rhys said teasingly.

"I think daddy likes you... You make him happy, he hasn't gone to the zoo with me in a very long time..." Angel said sadly.

Rhys frowned sadly at the small girl, before looking back over at Jack.

Jack squinted against the bright sun, even with his RayBan sunglasses the sun was still harsh on his eyes. He looked across the zoo, at a pair of men who he had noticed had been following them since they had arrived. The men made Jack feel uneasy, nervous almost. He wanted nothing more then to go and confront the two of them, and demand why he was being followed.

"Jack?" Delilah asked, placing a hand on the larger mans' arm.

Jack looked down at Delilah, her hand on his arm pulling him out of his thoughts,"hm?"

"Are you alright?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Just... these guys are kind of bugging me, they have been following us since we got here." Jack mumbled quietly.

"I'm sure it's nothing Jack, just a couple guys enjoying the zoo," Delilah said patting her hand on his arm.

Jack nodded, looking over at Angel who came bouncing over to him with a smile, "You ready to see the rest of the animals kiddo?"

Jack smiled as Angel nodded furiously, he took her hand, following as the small girl pulled him and the rest of the group along to the next set of animals, Jack was so glad to see her smiling and happy like this, part of him couldn't remember the last time he had seen her happy. Jack frowned slightly, he wondered if she had always been happy, and he had never been around to see it, or if she was secretly miserable when it came to him being gone. Jack shook his head, looking over his shoulder at Rhys who appeared to be deep in thought, his lips pressed together, forming a thin line that cut across the young boys soft features. Jack's gaze was eventually pulled away from the attractive young boy, to the men that were following close behind him.

*******

Rhys watched as Jack let go of Angel's hand, who had already ran ahead with his mother to see the Elephants. He furrowed his brow in confusion as Jack walked over to him, features appearing to be grim.

"Is everything okay Jack?" Rhys asked looking up at the older man.

"Can you keep an eye on Angel for a second? There's these guys following us around and I am becoming thoroughly annoyed by it," Jack said snarling slightly.

"Are you sure their following us?" Rhys asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I..." Jack trailed off for a moment as if he was no longer sure of himself, "Yes. I'm sure," Jack finished after a few moments of collecting himself.

Jack pushed past the boy, leaving Rhys there confused for a moment. Rhys shook himself and sighed, brushing the conversation off and walking over to Angel who was talking his mothers ear off now about all these little random facts she knew about the large creatures.

"Angel where do you lea-..."Rhys trailed off at the unmistakable sound of gun fire.

*******


End file.
